1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hockey practice apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hockey target apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect enhanced practice and accuracy in hockey target shooting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Practice hockey games of various types are utilized throughout the prior art, wherein the use of target structure is available in U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,228 to Greaney wherein a goal tender target is mounted forwardly of a net structure to a unitary board member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,940 to Amundson sets forth a practice goal tender for use in target practice of hockey game play and is arranged to provide for a goal tender simulation silhouette removably mounted relative to a rearwardly oriented target structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,062 to McCarthy, et al. sets forth a hockey goalie that is mechanized for movement to simulate a hockey goal tender.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved hockey target apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.